Timeline
Nova Timeline (Pre-Plague Timeline) * 26th April 2052 AAD- 'A US military Delta IX rocket engages a Muton Abductor on the edge of the Solar System, in order to defend the American population. After an intense dogfight the Delta IX is able to destroy the Muton Abductor. '(Spacewar!- 31st April 1962) * 19th February 2073 AAD-''' An upgraded US military Delta IX rocket engages a Muton Abductor on the edge of the Solar System, in order to defend the American population. After an intense dogfight the Delta IX is able to destroy the Muton Abductor. '''(Galaxy Game- 11th November 1971) * 19th March 2077 AAD-''' A US military Delta IX rocket engages a pair of flying saucers orbiting the Earth. Its aim is to disable the crafts and then bringing them back to Earth for study. After a fierce battle the Delta IX is able to disable one ship, but is forced to destroy the other. The disabled ship is returned to Earth and taken to Area 51 for study. '''(Computer Space- 21st November 1971) Prime Timeline (Normal Timeline) * 28th August 1810 BC- 'Hammurabi is born in Babylon. He is the son of the king, Sin-Muballit. '(Hamurabi- 30th October 1968) * 3rd January 1792 BC-''' Hammurabi becomes King of Babylon after the death of his father. His reign will usher in a new golden age for Babylonia. '''(Hamurabi- 30th October 1968) * 25th November 1750 BC- 'King Hammurabi of Babylon dies of natural causes. He is succeeded by his son Samsu-iluna. '(Hamurabi- 30th October 1968) * 2nd May 1847 AD-''' In the U.S.A, a family of pioneers set off from Independence, Missouri, in an attempt to brave the Oregon Trail and reach the Willamette Valley in Oregon. '''(The Oregon Trail- 3rd December 1971) * 5th May 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at the Kansas River. After debating how to cross the river the family decide to caulk their wagon by turning it into a makeshift raft. This plan goes well and no supplies or lives are lost. '''(The Oregon Trail- 3rd December 1971) * 12th May 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at the Big Blue River. After debating how to cross the river the family decide to caulk their wagon by turning it into a makeshift raft. This plan goes well and no supplies or lives are lost. '''(The Oregon Trail- 3rd December 1971) * 16th May 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at Fort Kearny. They stop briefly and talk to fellow travellers and the cavalry garrison stationed there before moving on. (The Oregon Trail- 3rd December 1971)' * '''28th May 1847 AD-' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at Chimney Rock. They briefly rest before continuing on their journey. (The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 2nd June 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at Fort Laramie. They briefly rest and talk to traders at the outpost before continuing their journey. '''(The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 17th June 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at Independence Rock. They take time to rest, due to fatigue, and talk to other travellers before continuing their journey. '''(The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 30th June 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at South Pass. They talk with other travellers and take time to rest before continuing on their journey. '''(The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 4th July 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at the Green River. They take time to briefly rest before attempting to cross the river. However, due to the river being too wide and dangerous for caulking the family decides to pay for a ferry across instead. '''(The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 17th July 1847 AD-''' A family of pioneers travelling on the Oregon Trail arrive at Soda Springs. They take time to rest, talk and bathe in the waters before continuing on their journey. '''(The Oregon Trail - 3rd December 1971) * 4th October 1957 AD-''' The USSR successfully launches Sputnik 1, Earth’s first artificial satellite. This event forced the United States to take space programs seriously and found NASA. This event triggered the Space Race. '''(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 3rd November 1957 AD-''' The USSR successfully launches Sputnik 2. This satellite contained a dog, named Laika, which became the first living thing in space despite dying several hours after launch. '''(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 31st January 1958 AD- 'NASA launches Explorer 1. This satellite became the first successful American satellite. '(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 2nd February 1958 AD- 'In New York City two tennis players participate in a singles match. Eventually one of the players emerges victorious over the other. '(Tennis for Two- 18th October 1958) * 12th April 1961 AD-''' The USSR launches Vostok 1. This rocket contained a cosmonaut called Yuri Gagarin who, after a successful launch, becomes the first human in space. '''(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 5th May 1961 AD-''' NASA launches Mercury-Redstone 3, or Freedom 7. This rocket contained the astronaut Alan Shepard and whilst he didn’t enter Earth’s orbit he became the second successful spaceflight. '''(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 16th July 1969 AD-''' NASA launches the Apollo 11 spacecraft. On it were 3 astronauts named Neil Armstrong, Michael Collins and Buzz Aldrin. Together their rocket took them to the Moon where Armstrong and Aldrin descended to the surface in a lander, whilst Collins stayed in the command module. Armstrong and Aldrin became the first men to walk on the Moon. This event marked the end of the Space Race as an American victory. '''(Lunar Lander- 28th November 1969) * 21st December 2132 AD- 'the humans test a new ship designed for efficient system travel. The ship travelled to various planets and moons in the Solar System to test the reliability. The tests are found to be very successful and the ship is approved for mass production. '(Space Travel- 22nd June 1969)